


Hold my hand (don’t let go)

by dobe_san



Series: Hold my hand [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, In between pre and post time-skip, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobe_san/pseuds/dobe_san
Summary: The creak of the sliding gym door interrupted Shirabu’s focus just as a toss left his fingers. He turned to the sound, and found himself staring at a pleasant surprise.Or Semi visits Shirabu during practice, half a year after graduating, and three weeks after confessing.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Hold my hand [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966867
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Hold my hand (don’t let go)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart: https://apathygang.tumblr.com/post/622827622827802624/stzfanweek-day-7-hands-collab-with-possumel

The creak of the sliding gym door interrupted Shirabu’s focus just as a toss left his fingers. He turned to the sound, and found himself staring at a pleasant surprise.

The Semi that creeped into the gym, grocery bags in hand, looked a little like the Semi on the night they got together just a few weeks ago.

(Self-conscious, hesitant, and slightly embarrassed, before all that morphed into a relieved smile and gentle touches at Shirabu’s reciprocation.)

Now, in the gym, creeping Semi was again cautious, trying to make less noise as he entered, but the loud rustling of the bags made his efforts futile. Shirabu didn’t think it mattered if he tried; Semi was already disrupting practice as more gazes turned toward his presence.

Semi was wearing dark jeans and a plaid shirt. The emblem of his rock band peeked out from the t-shirt underneath. He must have left his boots out, because he was sliding across gym wearing those funny duck socks that Shirabu once gave him shit about.

Shirabu watched his boyfriend glance around, as though looking for something. His heart did a funny skip when their eyes finally met. Semi smiled at him and mouthed a hello, to which Shirabu bit his lip and tilted his head toward the bench.

Semi got the hint. He quickly walked toward Coach Washijo and gave a polite bow. By then, most of the team had already lost interest and had resumed practice at the same pace.

But Shirabu’s stare lingered as Coach exchanged a few words with Semi. The younger of the two scratched the back of his neck, an easily recognisable nervous gesture. Shirabu would ask him about the conversation later.

Soon after, Coach gestured to the side for Semi to place the bags down on the bench. Shirabu snorted as his boyfriend fumbled to catch one of the drink bottles that threatened to topple over. 

It was stupidly cute, one of the few but silly moments that made Semi seemed less cool than he usually tried to be. Shirabu loved the duality of it.

“Eyes on the ball, Shirabu!”  Coach suddenly yelled, making Shirabu snap out of his tunnel vision. He felt the flush creeping up his neck, heat spreading to his ears as he recovered just in time to toss the incoming ball.

By the time mid-practice break came, Semi wasn’t in the gym anymore. But Shirabu’s disappointment was quickly abated when he walked out for some fresh air and saw his boyfriend laying on the grass under a tree.

With his eyes closed, Semi looked peacefully asleep. Shirabu had missed seeing him on the school grounds, missed him around the dorms. But now that they’re dating, Shirabu knew his yearnings would be satisfied more easily.

With quiet steps he closed the distance between them. He squatted next to Semi, staring at the long eyelashes casting shadows on the handsome face. Shirabu waited for a bit, before poking Semi in the cheek.

“Why are you outside?” He asked.

Semi hummed, but otherwise did not answer.

Shirabu poked him again, pushing his cheek harder.

This time, Semi peeked at him with one eye.

“It’s cooler out here. ”

Shirabu didn’t disagree. But there was something in his tone that made Shirabu curious and wanting to be a little careful. He wondered if it had anything to do with what Coach and Semi spoke about. He could fancy a guess or two.

“The juniors want to thank you for the drinks.” Shirabu decided to say instead as he crossed his legs to sit. He let his knee rest against the warmth of Semi’s torso.  “Though you could have gotten us more flavours. Not everyone likes Pocari Sweat.”

Semi scoffed.

“Only you would complain about a free drink.”

“I’m not complaining. I’m just saying.”

Semi opened his eyes, half a scowl on his face, but Shirabu knew it was just for show.

“Sure, whatever Shirabu.”

“Why did you come today, anyway?”

“Can’t I visit my alma matar and see my cute boyfriend mothering his team as captain?”

Shirabu rolled his eyes as Semi chuckled to himself.

A gust of wind rustled the leaves above them as the conversation waned. It filled the silence that Shirabu had gotten more comfortable with over their last few dates. 

It wasn’t that they didn’t have similar topics to talk about; they had surprisingly plenty from music to food to of course volleyball. But the calm they now shared was actually a one-eighty from the incessant quarrels they used to engage in. Though they still bickered every now and then, it wasn’t at an intensity where they were about to tear each other’s throats out. Shirabu honestly really didn’t mind the change in their dynamic, for it didn’t take away the reasons he liked being around Semi in the first place.

“Shirabu.” Semi called out after a while.

“What?”

“Do you think I should have continued playing in university?” Tentative, uncertain Semi was rearing its head again. This was still a sore topic for Semi. Shirabu didn’t actually cared if he played; Semi could do whatever he wanted as long as it made him happy.

“Well, it’s  too late for you to know now. University training had started a long time ago, and you’re too busy with your band.”

“Yeah, well, Coach was asking. You know, he never really liked the way I tossed, but it was surprising to see him disappointed.”

“I  don’t see why he wouldn’t be. You were a good player.”

“Yeah, but not good enough.”

Shirabu didn’t really know what else to say, especially since he was the one who took the role from Semi last year. He knew the other had no hard feelings about it anymore, but it would be thoughtless to say it didn’t leave an impact on Semi’s confidence as a player.

Shirabu wasn’t the best at comforting people—that was usually Semi’s role. Still, after a moment of deliberation, he put his hand on Semi’s chest. It startled Semi as much as it surprised Shirabu himself.

“What are you- ”

“It was what you wanted, right?” He asked Semi.  “I like how you’re assured in your choices, even if they are usually difficult to make. It shows in the way you became a pinch server, the way you cared for us as a team from the sides, the way you decided to confess not knowing if I felt the same. It has never stopped you before. Why should anyone’s words make you think otherwise now?”

Semi blinked at him. Neither of them were used to long spiels like that from Shirabu. He felt a little more than self-conscious now. He looked away, but paid close attention to the heartbeat beneath his palm. 

Then, Semi rested his hand over his.

“Hey, thanks.” He said quietly to Shirabu. “You...your words mean a lot.”

“You just seem happier these days, with your band and all.” Shirabu shrugged.  “I’d like you to stay that way, instead of you nagging at me all the time, even on texts.”

“Hey I don’t nag,” Semi said indignantly,  “And well, of course I’m happier.I’m finally dating the person I like.”

Shirabu clicked his tongue.

“Don’t be a sap.”

“Don’t lie, you like it.”

Shirabu declined to answer, but his traitorous fingers turned slowly to intertwine with Semi’s.

“You’re annoying.”

“Says the person holding my hand.” Semi teased.

Shirabu glared harder at him, but only because he wasn’t wrong.

“Anyway, do they already know?” Semi asked. Shirabu knew who he was referring to. He thought about saying something in between not wanting to hide anything but also not wanting to yell the status of their relationship across the gym. But then he saw Taichi walking over with a face-splitting grin, and Goshiki sticking his head out from the gym with wide eyes, and he sighed.

“Well, they’re about to find out now. Anyway, I need to get back to practice.”

“Sure thing.”

At that, Semi pushed himself into a seat, allowing their hands to drop into his lap, still interlaced. He smiled at Shirabu, leaning forward to steal a kiss when Shirabu was not expecting it. It left Shirabu feeling a little breathless, face heating up, as he heard Taichi get closer. Semi then stood quickly and pulled him up, brushing the leaves off their legs with his free hand.

“Wow, I’m surprised Kenjirou allows any PDA.” Taichi joked.

“Shut up, Taichi.” Shirabu shoved him with an elbow.

“You should see the other things he allows me to do.” Semi wriggled his eyebrows.

“Please spare me the details, Semi-san.”

Shirabu groaned, face in his palm. He was about to chastise his boyfriend for fuelling the fire, but, at the sight of Semi’s pleased smile, he simply rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled back toward the gym. 

**Author's Note:**

> A very self-indulgent fic with no point other than to satisfy my semishira craving. I hope you liked it!


End file.
